powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Team Unites
The Team Unites is the third episode and season premiere of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode introduces the Samurai Rangers in preestablished circumstances in the battle against Master Xandred and the Nighlok who seek to flood the earth with the Sanzu River. The episode focuses on Mike's inability to follow the rules set by his duties as a Ranger. Synopsis Mike leaves the team during training and faces a monster on his own. Plot The Rangers are seen training, but Mike can't seem to sense Jayden or Kevin's attacks. Mike soon leaves practice to hang out with his friends, telling them of his struggles. However, the city is attacked by the Nighlok Rofer, sent by Master Xandred to raise the Sanzu River's water levels with Human fear. Even in his ranger form, Mike is no match for Rofer as the others arrive as the monster falls back to rehydrate. Jayden explains to Mike that being a Samurai Ranger is the ultimate sacrifice and that being a Ranger is not a game. Mike must learn to stay away from his friends and family in order to protect them. After giving it some thought, Mike gets an idea and starts to train himself as Jayden undergoes his own training. The next day, when Rofer resumes his attack, Mike once again takes on the Nighlok on his own, this time tricking him into tangling up his arms by outrunning him all around town. Mike then executes the finishing move. When Rofer is revived and enlarged, Mike activates Mega Mode and his Bear Folding Zord to try and finish off Rofer by himself. However, the other Rangers go into Mega Mode and assist Mike and form the Samurai Megazord. The Rangers form the Samurai Megazord, but initially have trouble predicting Rofer's attacks. Jayden tells the team to remain calm and meditate. The Rangers use Mike's strategy to tangle up Rofer's arms again, finishing him off with the Samurai Strike. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Leand Macadaan as Matthew *Chris Campbell as Reese *Mark Wright as Rofer (voice) *Stig Eldred as The Narrator Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Lightning (Spin Sword - Lightning Fury), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Dragon Splash), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Airway), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Forest Vortex), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Sesimic Swing), Samurai (ApeZord) Errors *When the Rangers use their elemental attacks, it shows them spinning their Samurai Discs instead of their Animal Discs. *The Red Ranger calls his attack "Fire Smasher" instead of "Blazing Strike". This is corrected in Episode 11. *In the cast list from the credits, Scorpionic and the actor were listed instead of Rofer (who is portrayed by Mark Wright). Notes *Although this episode is third in the series chronology, Nickelodeon chose to skip the opening two episodes and begin the series at this point with the team already established as Rangers. The first two episodes would eventually be combined and aired as a special titled Origins (which debuted nine months after the airing of this episode. *This is the first Power Rangers episode to air in the 2010s. *Rofer was Destroyed *This is the first episode to air on a Monday since Jungle Fury's Now the Final Fury. *This is the first episode of Power Rangers outside the Super Samurai season available on Blu-ray disc. It's available as a bonus feature on the [[Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Blu-Ray Box Set|1st Blu-ray volume of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger]], dubbed in Japanese, and came out a little over a year before the whole season came out in Germany on Blu-ray. Ironically, it's NOT on the same disc as the ''Shinkenger'' episode it's based on (this fact doesn't count the digital HD releases). **This is the only time episodes of Super Sentai ''and ''Power Rangers are available on the same release. *This is the first Power Rangers episode to use the 2011 Saban Brands logo. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai Category:Season Premieres